In 1985, the average chest/breast size was 34B. Today, it is 34DD. In other words, while breast sizes appears to be increasing, chest sizes are not, and the antiquated sizing and construction of tops, and in particular casual tops, have not been improved to meet the needs of larger breasts. Accordingly, larger breasted women are often left with few or undesirable options. Existing wrap-style casual tops, which provide a desired aesthetic, do not provide the necessary breast support without wearing a separate structured bra. In addition, existing casual tops, including wrap-style casual tops, often include narrow shoulder straps that are uncomfortable for wearers with large breasts. Moreover, large-breasted individuals may find it difficult or uncomfortable to pull on existing bra solutions, such as shelf bras and sports bras, that have fitted elastic bands without clasps.